


Counterparts

by odat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odat/pseuds/odat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch, Heat, Comforter, Sick<br/>Soma drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterparts

Touch

Soul's a surprisingly touchy feely person. It made Maka uncomfortable at first, his hand on her shoulder or sitting just a little too close to her on the couch. But as their partnership progressed and they began to trust each other more and more she got used to it. Now she hardly thought about his hand on the small of her back or him practically on top of her while they watch movies. She asked him about it once; he'd yawned and told her that she got to hold him all the time, he felt like he should do the same. Maka found herself fighting a small smile. Most recently he's taken to gently stroking her cheek before he leaves on a Death Scythe mission or just to go play basketball with the boys. It leaves her blushing furiously and Maka finds it hard to concentrate on whatever she had been doing before he left.

She continually has to explain to people that they aren't dating and Maka is getting really tired of the looks of disbelief. He just likes to hold her hand and she doesn't have an issue with holding onto him when they ride that orange monstrosity Soul calls a bike. When she asks him about it he just shrugged and said he didn't care one way or the other.

She thinks one night when he sits next to her on the couch and pulls her against him something was changing. Soul tucked her under his chin, an arm around her shoulders and snuggled against his chest. Maka doesn't remember what they were watching, just the beat of his heart under her ear. They fell asleep like that.

Maka knows something has changed when he kisses her hair after a particularly grueling fight. She worries for a while that Soul doesn't think about these things or what they might mean, but then she decides that she's actually ok with it. They're standing outside school waiting for their friends on a chilly Friday afternoon when she calls his name. He looks down at her, his eyes quickly went from lazy to surprised when she reached up and brushed her lips against his. She smiled before he leaned down to kiss her back. Maka giggled when she could feel his grin against her lips, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he beamed at her. "Cool."

\---

Comforter 

They're 18, school's out for a week and their thermostat is broken so the apartment is cold.

He'd woken up because his nose was cold. The comforter Maka had thrown in his face last night was warm and fluffy but he'd kicked it mostly off. Soul grumbled and tried to rearrange himself under the blanket but the cold had already seeped in and he was awake. He continued to grumble under his breath when he stalked out of the room, comforter draped around his shoulders like a cape.

Maka was in the living room, predictably curled on the couch with a book. She spared him a glace and snorted at his disheveled appearance. "You're a dork." He pouted at her, but it was ruined by his bed head and the navy blue comforter.

"Yeah well. You're a nerd." He fired back lamely before yawning. Maka rolled her eyes and tried to tuck her toes under a pillow to keep them warm as she continued to read her book. Soul stood contemplating simply lying down on the floor or braving the couch while Maka was armed with a book. He went for the floor between the couch and the coffee table. It was a tight fit for his shoulders but he managed to wedge himself into a cocoon without his feet sticking out. Keeping his head under the blanket so just his hair was sticking out Soul felt around on the couch for a pillow for his head.

"Soul! I was using that!" Apparently the pillow he'd grabbed was the one Maka was using for her toes.

"Fine. Keep your stupid pillow." His voice was muffled, but he left the pillow over her feet. It wasn't doing much, but it was the principle Maka thought. His arm kept patting around on the couch and he looked ridiculous which was kind of cute. She was about to go back to her book when he found her ankle and tugged.

"Soul." She warned. He tugged again. "Soul, I swear I am not!" He pulled her completely off the couch with one more tug and enveloped her in the comforter. "In the mode for your games right now." She finished with her nose uncomfortably close to his lips. He just grinned, pulled down the same pillow as before, and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't hit him. She settled for flicking his cheek. "You are so not cool."

He shrugged which made Maka move, "Yeah but I'm warm now." Soul turned his head to kiss the fingers she'd flicked him with.

"You are such a dork!" She tried to be peeved, but he was warm and cushioning her from the floor, and it really wasn't fair that he could be so cute. Maka finally gave up and melted into him.

"Yup. But I'm your dork." He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep much happier than when he'd woken up.

\---

Heat

"Soul? Soul! I'm dying here. You freaking space heater. God why do we even bother turning the heat on with you around? Oh for Death's sake wake up before I melt!" He'd encased her with his arms, tangled his legs into hers, and his chest was flush up against her back, there was no escape for Maka. He'd suffered another late growth spurt and now towered over her. With his new status as a Death Scythe his training had increased and he had the muscle to show for it. Normally while Maka found both of these facts quite enjoyable they also meant that he dwarfed her and she could no longer wiggle her way out of his grasp.

She'd tried elbowing him, kicking his shins, hell she'd even resorted to grinding against him but he would not wake up! She was almost completely under the covers with Soul using her as his personal body pillow and the heat was stifling. "Soul I will chop you into next week. I will show Black*Star your baby photos. I will never ever go down on you again. I will sabotage your motorcycle. I will hide all of your hair bands and tell Kid that you want a haircut. I will have Patti redecorate your room. And make you go shopping with Liz." He didn't even snort at her, there was nothing, he was still completely asleep.

In a fit Maka began to twist and kick and bite at the tender skin of his wrist which woke him up with a yelp before they both fell off the bed. Soul was on his back groaning as Maka greedily sucked in the cool air from on top of him. "What the hell Maka?" He growled, he had been perfectly comfortable and enjoying sleeping and then suddenly his girlfriend turned into a hell cat.

"It was too hot." Soul stared at her blankly.

"You're kidding me." She sighed and spread her arms enjoying the fresh air. "Seriously Maka? Coulda just asked me nicely." He grunted. She jabbed his ribs with a bony elbow in retaliation.

\---

Sick

Soul is utterly pathetic when he's sick. He'll whine and bitch and moan about how miserable he is until he falls asleep and even then he still manages to look unhappy. Maka desperately tries to ignore his puppy eyes, but when he pulls out the pout and a weak cough, she can't resist. She's not even sure that he does it on purpose.

He gets a cold, just a cold, and he acts like he's dying. They've suffered life ending injuries and survived, they've faced impossible foes and won, but he gets a case of the sniffles and is sure that the world is ending. He managed to convince her that he's going to die in a pile of used tissues if she goes school and leaves him alone. So for the sake of their apartment not becoming a sea of tissues, she stays home with him curled up on the couch and his head in her lap.

They watch stupid movies while Soul dozes in and out until his own coughs wake him up again. Maka runs her fingers through his hair until he snuffles and relaxes again with a sigh. Normally he wouldn't like being so folded in on himself to fit on the couch, but it's the only way he can use Maka as a pillow and manage to keep all of his lanky limbs under the blanket.

Soul tried not to talk much while he was sick, he sounded stuffy and ridiculous and as much as he enjoyed making Maka giggle, he didn't really like being laughed at constantly. His head felt too full of cotton and stupid to really give too much thought to being cool. Maka understood anyway, she'd seen him at his coolest and at his dorkiest. He still rued the day he'd discovered his rather deep love for philosophy. Being sick definitely fell under the "dork" category, but since he'd managed to snuggle with Maka all day it was alright in his books.

Maka made soup for dinner and giggled while Soul grumbled about his lack of pillow from the couch. His face was mashed into the seat cushion and his shoulders were all hunched up. It was a simple meal, but it made Soul's throat feel better when he sat up and ate it. They didn't bother putting their bowls in the sink when they finished, Soul just tucked her against him and tried not to cough on her.

Blair came back to find her kittens fast asleep on the couch. Soul had draped himself over Maka and hidden her between himself and the back of the couch. She clicked the TV off and left them to go sleep on Maka's pillows. Her kittens deserved a good snuggle, they'd been working so hard.


End file.
